Various devices and systems have been developed for providing remote assistance to individuals. Such systems are sometimes called mobile personal emergency response systems (MPERS). Typically, a client of such a service enrolls in the service and provides emergency contact information to the provider of the service. The client carries a mobile device such as a specially-programmed cellular phone or another kind of device for contacting the service provider. When the client needs assistance, he or she uses the device to contact the service provider, who can answer questions, provide assistance such as navigational assistance, or summon help for the client if needed. For example, the service provider may contact one of the client's emergency contacts, or may summon official emergency response personnel.
However, the usefulness of such a service is lost if the mobile device is unable to communicate with the service provider, for example because the device has insufficient battery charge, because it cannot connect with the cellular phone system, or because some other resource is unavailable when needed.
There is a need for providing a mobile device access to additional resources.